darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hazeel Cult/Transcript
Transcript *'Player:' Hello there. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Blooming, thieving, weirdo cultists! Why don't they leave me alone? String 'em all up, that's what I say! 1. What's wrong? *'Player:' What's wrong? *'Ceril Carnillean:' There's some kind of crazy cult, dressed all in black, who hang out near the cave entrance in the forest south of here. The freaks keep breaking into my house! *'Player:' Have they taken much? *'Ceril Carnillean:' They first broke in months ago and stole a suit of armour. The strange thing is that they've broken in four times since but taken nothing. *'Player:' And you are...? *'Ceril Carnillean:' Why, I am Sir Ceril Carnillean! We really are quite a famous bloodline who've played a vital role in the politics of Ardougne for many generations. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Perhaps you would be able to assist me in returning the stolen armour? For a modest cash reward, of course! (Quest overview interface appears) (If declining) - (If accepting) *'Ceril Carnillean:' Excellent! I suggest you start looking near the cave entrance, in the forest south of here. That's where they hang out. *'Player:' How do you know that? *'Ceril Carnillean:' My old butler, Higson, once followed them to their hideout there. Unfortunately, the next night he died in his sleep. *'Player:' That's awful! *'Ceril Carnillean:' No, it's okay. A replacement arrived the next day. He's been great: cooks an excellent broth! *'Player:' Um, right, yes. I'll get to work. 2. You probably deserve it. *'Player:' You probably deserve it. *'Ceril Carnillean:' And who are YOU to judge ME? Hmmm. You look like a peasant anyway. I'm wasting my time talking to you. 3. You seem uptight, I'll leave you alone. - ----- (Inside the cultists' hideout) *'Player:' Do you know the Carnilleans? *'Clivet:' You mind your business, I'll mind mine. *'Player:' Look, I KNOW you're hiding something. I've heard theressic a cult hideout down here. *'Clivet:' If you want to stay healthy you'll leave now. *'Player:' I have my orders. *'Clivet:' So... that two faced cold hearted snob has made you fall for his propaganda eh? *'Player:' Sir Ceril Carnillean is a man of honour! *'Clivet:' Is he now? Is he REALLY? There is a lot more to the Carnilleans than meets the eye, you fool, and none of it is honourable. Do you want to know the truth? 1. What do you mean? *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Clivet:' The Carnillean home does not belong to them. The builder of the house was Lord Hazeel, one of the Mahjarrat followers of Zamorak. *'Clivet:' Many years ago there was a civil war in this land, and the hateful Saradominists declared war upon all Zamorakians who lived here. *'Clivet:' One fateful night, under cover of darkness, they stormed in his home in an angry mob torturing and butchering all loyal Zamorakians they encountered inside. *'Clivet:' The following morning, the Carnillean forefathers moved into the empty household and claimed it as their own. They have grown fat on the hard work of Lord Hazeel ever since. *'Clivet:' Unluckily for them Lord Hazeel, as a Mahjarrat, had access to powers and enchantments they knew nothing about, and made preparations for his return when first they began to storm his home. *'Clivet:' Soon the day will come when he will return to wreak his vengeance upon the thieves! *'Player:' The politics and histories of Ardougne do not concern me. I have been given a job and intend to see it through to the end. *'Clivet:' Well then, friend, perhaps I can offer you a different job? Sooner or later, our master WILL return to this land, and those faithful to him will be well rewarded. *'Clivet:' Join our cult and assist us in his restoration, and you will be bestowed with treasures; try to prevent his return and suffer the wrath of Zamorak and the Mahjarrat. 1.1. I will never help you. *'Player:' I will never help you. *'Clivet:' Then you are a fool. Go back to your small-minded mundane little life; you will never know the glories you could have tasted as one of us! -- The man jumps onto the raft and pushes off down into the sewer system. -- 1.2. So, what would I have to do? *So what would I have to do? *'Clivet:' You must prove your loyalty to our cause. Killing one of the Carnillean household should be sufficient proof. *'Clivet:' So, what say you, adventurer? Join our side against the Carnillean thieves? 1.2.1. No, I won't do it. - 1.2.2. Okay, count me in. *Okay, count me in. *'Clivet:' Excellent. It takes a rare character to see through the cursed Carnillean lies. I can tell you are a man/woman of exactly the right character to join the followers of Hazeel. *'Clivet:' Here, take this poison. Pour it into their food and, once the deed is done, return here and speak to me once more. 2. Not just now, thanks. *'Player:' Not just now, thanks. *'Clivet:' Then leave, fool! ----- (If talking to Clivet again) *'Clivet:' So. You've returned. Now do you want to know the truth about the 'honourable' Carnilleans? 1. What do you mean? (Shows previous dialogue - seen above) 2. Not just now, thanks. (Shows previous dialogue - seen above) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (If on the Carnilleans' side) (Turning the sewer valves) -- You turn the large metal valve. Beneath your feet, you can hear the sudden sound of rushing water from the sewer. -- (Boarding the raft) -- The raft washes up the sewer, past the islands until it reaches the end of the sewer passage. -- -- The raft flows with the current back to the cave entrance. -- (Talking to Clivet again) *'Player:' Hello there. *'Clivet:' Oh no... not you again. *'Player:' WHERE is the cult hideout? *'Clivet:' You're more of a fool than you look if you think you will ever find it. When Lord Hazeel is revived you will be the first to grovel for his mercy! ----- (Talking to Alomone) *'Alomone:' How did YOU get in here? *'Player:' I've come for the Carnillean family armour. Hand it over, or face the consequences. *'Alomone:' I thought I made it clear to the butler you could not be allowed to interfere with our mission. The incompetent fool must be going soft. *'Player:' So, the butler's part of your sordid little cult, huh? Thanks for telling me! *'Alomone:' Well, you won't live long enough to tell anyone! Prepare to die! (The player engages in battle with Alomone) ----- (Talking to Alomone again) *'Alomone:' Get out of my way, idiot! Prepare to die! ----- (Reporting back to Ceril Carnillean) *'Player:' I've killed the cult leader, and he dropped your armour! *'Ceril Carnillean:' Well done! I must say that I am very impressed. Come on, hand it over. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Before we send you on your way with your payment, I'll just get Jones to whip you up a batch of his special broth. *'Player:' I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you. I overheard the cultists talking, and apparently Jones is in league with them. *'Ceril Carnillean:' W-what? JONES! Get over here! We're going to blooming-well sort this out, once and for all! -- Butler Jones glides up. -- *'Ceril Carnillean:' Jones! This commoner says you had something to do with the theft of my armour. What do you have to say for yourself about that? *'Butler Jones:' It wasn't me, m'lud. I am, as you know, a loyal servant. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Hmph. Quite right too. I cannot fathom why this scoundrel would accuse you of such a crime without evidence to back it up. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Right, I have decided. I have given my word as a nobleman to reward you for your efforts in retrieving my armour, *'Ceril Carnillean:' but I must also compensate Jones for this terrible slander you have made against him. -- Sir Ceril gives you 5 coins. Sir Ceril gives Jones 1,995 coins. -- *'Ceril Carnillean:' Now, take it and leave, you scoundrel! Don't darken my doorstep again! *'Butler Jones:' Don't worry, m'lud, this fool won't be bothering us any more. -- Jones smirks at you. You are going to need more than words to prove his treachery. -- Congratulations! You have - kind of - completed the Hazeel Cult! ----- (Searching the wardrobe upstairs) -- You search the cupboard thoroughly. -- (Cutscene opens) -- You find a bottle of poison and a mysterious amulet. -- *'Player:' Ceril! *'Ceril Carnillean:' What do you want now, you scoundrel! *'Player:' Look what I've found in the cupboard! -- You hand Ceril the bottle of poison. -- *'Ceril Carnillean:' I...I don't believe it! Poison! JONES! *'Butler Jones:' You called, m'lud? *'Ceril Carnillean:' JONES! Just WHAT is this POISON doing here? *'Butler Jones:' P-p-poison? Um... Oh, it's for killing rats. *'Butler Jones:' Yes, that's right. Killing rats. I am but a loyal butler, sir. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Rats, eh? Yes, fair enough. Sorry to have doubted you, old boy. *'Player:' Then how about this? -- You show Ceril the amulet fom the cupboard. -- *'Ceril Carnillean:' Wh-what? I've seen this amulet before! The thieves that broke in...one of them was wearing an identical amulet! Jones! I don't believe it. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Jones! We trusted you! We took you into our home! *'Butler Jones:' You senile old fool. It was all too easy! I should have killed you and your pathetic family weeks ago. *'Ceril Carnillean:' To think we took you in and trusted you... This is how you repay us. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Guard. *'Ceril Carnillean:' Take him away. Attempted murder and burglary. *'Butler Jones:' Don't think that this is the last you've heard of me, Ceril. You and your family will pay dearly for this. Glory to Hazeel! All praise Zamorak! *'Guard:' Now, now, come along quietly. There'll be no revenge where you're going; we've got a nice secure jail cell waiting. *'Ceril Carnillean:' It looks like I am indebted to you, sirrah! *'Player:' No problem. We all make mistakes. *'Ceril Carnillean:' But, if it weren't for you, my whole family, we could have been... I apologise for my harshness before. *'Ceril Carnillean:' The very least I can do is to reward you for your noble efforts and to offer my sincerest apologies as a Lord and gentleman. *'Player:' Thank you, Sir Ceril. *'Ceril Carnillean:' No, no, thank YOU! Feel free to stop by anytime, adventurer! -- Sir Ceril gives you 2,000 coins. -- Congratulations! Quest complete! -------------------------------------------------------------------- (If on the cultists' side) (Talking to Claus the Chef) *'Claus the Chef:' You're that adventurer the family asked to help get those weird cultists who keep breaking in, right? *'Player:' That's me. *'Claus the Chef:' Good luck with that! ----- (Pouring the poison in the food) -- You pour the poison into the pot. The poison dissolves into the soup. The chef does not seem to be paying attention. -- ----- (Reporting back to Clivet) *'Player:' Hello. *'Player:' I poured the poison into the Carnillean's meal as requested. *'Clivet:' Yes, we heard all about it from one of our sources. Hazeel has eyes everywhere! It didn't quite go to plan however, the food was fed to the family dog rather than one of the family members. Nonetheless you have now proved your *'Clivet:' loyalty and will be rewarded when Hazeel is revived! *'Player:' Ok. So what's next? *'Clivet:' Here. Wear this amulet; it is called the Mark of Hazeel. Not only will it identify you as one of our brotherhood to other followers but it is also key to finding our hideout. *'Player:' How does this amulet help do that then? *'Clivet:' Hazeel, in his wisdom, when he built this lair, did so by making it inaccessible unless the flow of the sewers is controlled exactly by the sewer valves above ground. *'Clivet:' Each sewer valve must be correctly set before the water level is such that you may enter. The secret of the correct settings is contained in these amulets which honour him. *'Clivet:' Starting from left to right, follow the design of the amulet to locate each sewer valve, and then turn each so as to follow the amulet design. *'Clivet:' When you solve the sequence you may enter our hideout where our leader, Alomone, awaits you. ----- (If talking to Clivet again) *'Player:' Hello. *'Clivet:' I gave you the Mark of Hazeel. Use it to find the lair of our brothers and report to Alomone. *'Clivet:' Hazeel, in his wisdom when he built this lair, did so by making it inaccessible unless the flow of the sewers is controlled precisely by the sewer valves above-ground. *'Clivet:' Each sewer valve must be correctly set before the water level is such that you may enter. The secret of the correct settings is contained in these amulets which honour him. *'Clivet:' Starting from left to right, follow the design of the amulet to locate each sewer valve, and then turn each so as to follow the amulet design. *'Clivet:' When you solve the sequence, you may enter our hideout where our leader, Alomone, awaits you. ----- (At the cultists' hideout) *'Player:' Hi there. *'Alomone:' Well, well, well. We have a new recruit. Clivet told me of your desire to join our glorious attempt to revive the mighty Hazeel from his slumber. *'Alomone:' To accomplish this, we require the ancient words that will restore his weakened body, so that he can bring vengeance upon his enemies. *'Alomone:' Hazeel, in his mighty cunning, anticipated that he might be defeated, and secured within his home a powerful magical scroll that could restore him. *'Alomone:' The words to this powerful enchantment are hidden within the Carnillean mansion, right under the nose of his unsuspecting foes. We already have an agent in place there *'Alomone:' in their butler, Jones, a faithful follower of Hazeel. His loyalty to Hazeel is beyond questioning, yet he has been unsuccessful in locating the scroll so far. *'Alomone:' Go back to the mansion and assist us in finding this enchantment so that, together, we can restore Hazeel to his true power and glory! ----- (Talking to Alomone again) *'Player:' Hello Alomone. *'Alomone:' Hazeel has waited long enough to return! It is IMPERATIVE you find that spell! *'Player:' Yeah yeah yeah, I'm on it, I'm ON it. ----- (Finding the scroll) -- Inside the chest you find the Scroll of Hazeel. -- ----- (Reviving Hazeel) *'Alomone:' Watch, adventurer, and witness the glorious rebirth of Hazeel! -- Alomone begins to chant. -- *'Alomone:' Lord Hazeel...Lord Zamorak...I call upon the powers of evil...the forces of chaos...the strength of hatred... *'Alomone:' Sentente sillaberi junque dithmento! Ia! Ia! Dextrimon encanto! Termando...incurdo...solly enty rando...sentente! Ia! Ia! Indenti zaggarati g'thxa! -- Alomone continues to recite the scroll. It is a language you have never heard and do not understand at all. -- *'Alomone:' Dintenta! Sententa! Retenta! Q'exjta! Ia! Sottottott! Ia! Dysmenta junque fammatio svelken! Sottey! Sentey! SOLOMENT! (Hazeel appears in front of his coffin) *'Hazeel:' My loyal followers. I have pride in you all. Never did I expect to return to this land. I see I have much to attend to. *'Hazeel:' Soon, this world will cower once more at the name of Hazeel, and my fury will blaze across mine enemies, while my loyal followers will gain their rewards. *'Hazeel:' Adventurer. I know that your efforts were principal in my return to this plane of existence. I offer you my thanks. *'Hazeel:' You may not be a direct follower of Zamorak, but your cunning and treachery mark you as a friend to the Mahjarrat. *'Hazeel:' Weak as I am now, my strength shall return, and my followers will be greatly rewarded when my powers peak once more. *'Player:' Can I have a reward now too? *'Hazeel:' Your insolence shall be overlooked this time, for I am in truth in your debt. I shall reward you with wealth such as you deserve. *'Hazeel:' Although your true reward will come later, when Zamorak and I, together, lay waste to this miserable planet, you are spared as an ally to us. -- Hazeel offers you some coins. -- *'Hazeel:' And now I must leave you, and join my fellow Mahjarrat in the north to regain my strength and powers. *'Hazeel:' I shall return when I am ready to fight my enemies, and much blood shall flow across these lands! -- Hazeel departs for the north. -- Congratulations! Quest complete! Transcript